Una mañana llena de bucles broncíneos y larguísimos cabellos caoba
by Hey Caroline
Summary: One Shot. —Sí que lo voy a entender, tiene un castillo, ¿ves? Los castillos son de las princesas, y las princesas son para niñas, así que lo puedo leer porque yo —se señaló, como si no estuviera siendo lo suficientemente clara— soy una niña.


**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama es mía y espero que siga siendo así. Digamos NO al plagio. **

**¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

_Una mañana llena de bucles broncíneos y largos cabellos caoba_

—¡Mamá! Mami, mamá, madre, mamita, ¡MOM!

Los rizos color bronce de la niña revoloteaban sobre su rostro como si tuvieran vida propia y sus ojos verdes y enormes estaban bien abiertos, esperando una respuesta.

Bella dio un paso fuera de la cocina para verla, saltando en un sofá, en pijama y con un libro en la mano. Puso las manos sobre las caderas, la miró consternada y dijo:

—¿Qué?

—¡No te enojes, mami! Lo que pasa es que estaba _leyendo _este libro tan lindo, que tiene un castillo en la tapa —se lo enseñó, sonriendo— y vi que decía un año, que no sé si existe.

—¿No sabes si existe? Mi amor, todos los años que son menores que el año en el que estamos, existieron. Déjame ver ese libro… ¿Dónde lo encontraste? Es para grandes, no lo vas a entender.

Una sonrisa dulce cruzó su rostro. La niña tomó de nuevo el libro en sus manos y le anunció:

—Sí que lo voy a entender, tiene un castillo, ¿ves? Los castillos son de las princesas, y las princesas son para _niñas_, así que lo puedo leer porque yo —se señaló, como si no estuviera siendo lo suficientemente clara— soy una niña.

—¡No me digas! —replicó su madre irónicamente, con diversión impregnada en la voz y en los gestos— Entonces, si lo puedes leer _solita_, luego me cuentas de que trata porque es _muuuy_ aburrido para mí. Yo prefiero leer Peter Pan, ¿tú no?

La pequeña negó con la cabeza, obstinada.

—No, éste quiero leer.

Su madre asintió, fingiendo solemnidad. Estaba por volver a ir a la cocina cuando escuchó que murmuraba:

—¡Pero sola no!

Se paró en seco y sonrió, complacida. Volvió atrás, le dijo: "Bueno, dámelo, por favor" y se sentó en el sofá con la pequeña sobre sus piernas.

Ésta se acurrucó en su pecho, esperando a que su mamá abriera el libro y comenzara a decir _palabras graciosas_, y luego le explicara su significado. Porque ella sabía bien que ese libro no lo podía leer. Ya había tratado.

—Había una vez, en el año… hace muchos, muchos años —rectificó, sabiendo que al decir el año que estaba escrito en el libro, comenzaría toda una nueva ronda de preguntas _filosóficas_. Pero su niña había heredado la inteligencia y la terquedad de sus padres, de ambos. Las cualidades por dos. Por lo cual interrumpió:

—¡No me mientas! Dime el año, yo lo leí.

Bella casi maldice, casi. Aún no había llegado a ese punto.

—Está bien, Nessie —frunció el ceño—. Había una vez, en el año 1229, cuando el caballero… Edward —"¡Como papi!" dijo la niña. Al fin y al cabo, aún era una pequeña. Bella sonrió y siguió inventándose un cuento. Ese libro era de historia de la Edad Media, si llegaba a leerle eso a la pobre pequeña iba a quedar traumada, o al menos se iba a dormir—, sí, como papi; volvió de su largo, largo viaje por los lugares más recónditos de Europa…

—¿Qué es _recódios_?

—Escondidos, ocultos, apartados, ¿entiendes? Es recónditos, mi amor.

Asintió.

—¿Qué pasaba en ese año que dijiste? ¿Fue antes o después que ahora?

—Antes, cielo. Ese año se encontraba entre los años que formaron la época de las princesas y los príncipes y los caballeros. Como los que te gusta mirar en Disney. Como… "La Cenicienta".

—Ah. Bueno, sigue.

—El caballero Edward volvió de su largo, largo viaje por Europa…

—¡Por los lugares _recódios_!

—Sí, recónditos. Bueno, volvió y se encontró con una muy torpe princesa, tenía cabellos largos y de color caoba y todas las mañanas una sirvienta se los trenzaba. Sus ojos eran oscuros, y el caballero, a penas la vió, se enamoró de ella y de sus largos cabellos y sus oscuros ojos.

—Aww…

—Sí, se enamoraron perdidamente. Él le propuso casamiento, y ella, feliz como nunca antes, aceptó. Pero ninguno de los dos contaba con la hermana de la princesa. Era malvada, más hermosa que la princesa, pero mucho, mucho más malévola. Por eso, celosa de la suerte de su hermana, que había encontrado el amor, se metió en la habitación de la princesa cuando dormía y cortó sus cabellos.

—¡Oh, no!

—Los cortó hasta dejar mechones desprolijos, y la hizo beber una pócima que la dejaría ciega. Nunca volvería a ver a su amado, nunca más. Y su hermana estaba segura de que éste no la querría, porque la había vuelto fea.

—¡Que horrible historia, mami! —se quejó la niña, haciendo un puchero.

—Espera a que termine. Al otro día, la princesa despertó sin poder ver nada, sintiendo su cabeza demasiado liviana. La tocó y encontró que su largo cabello había desaparecido. Comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Se encerró en su habitación por horas. No dejó pasar ni al rey, ni a la reina, ni a sus sirvientas.

Su caballero, Edward, enterado de su tristeza, pero sin saber la razón, trepó por su ventana y entró a su cuarto sigilosamente. La vio tendida en su cama, con los ojos cerrados. Le parecía la criatura más bella que había visto nunca. Le anunció que había venido a rescatarla del mal que, cualquiera que fuese, la estaba atormentando. Ella, llorando, le contó lo sucedido. Él, al escuchar el relato, lloró con ella y la abrazó por horas. Besó sus labios y sus párpados, queriendo sanarlos, y cuando la muchacha volvió a abrir los ojos, vio todo mucho más brillante que antes.

—¡Ah! ¡Menos mal! —suspiró la niña, feliz— Ahora sí me gusta tu historia, mami. Pensaba que iba a ser como esas tristes que te gusta mirar y ponerte a llorar.

—No, no era de esas —rió Bella.

—¿Y qué pasó luego?

—Luego se casaron y tuvieron muchos hijitos hermosos como tú —dijo, tocándole suavemente la nariz con el dedo índice.  
La niña rió y preguntó:

—¿Y cómo se llamaba la princesa? ¿Bella?

Bella lo pensó por un segundo y decidió complacerla.

—Sí, Isabella.

—Me gusta tu nombre mami… ¿podemos hacer galletas?

Bella rió por el repentino cambio de tema, la tomó de la mano y asintió, llevándola a la cocina.

La mañana era clara y soleada, y el aire de la primavera se colaba por cada ventana medio abierta, haciendo revolotear las cortinas blancas. La pequeña, todavía con un pijama rosado con florcitas y unas pantuflas de conejitos, miró fijamente a su madre por unos minutos, sonriendo. Sus rulos rebotaban a su paso, provocando que Bella riera con ternura.

—¿Qué te pasa, hija? —preguntó. La niña la vio con los ojos grandes y risueños.

—Es que… ¿crees que alguna vez _seré tú_?

Bella la miró frunciendo el ceño, conmovida.

—¿Ser yo? ¡Pero si tú eres un pequeño ángel! No hace falta que seas… _yo. _¿Por qué me dices esto?

Renesmee suspiró y miró hacia el suelo.

—Ojalá algún día sea tan bonita como tú, yo no quiero ser yo, quiero ser _tú_.

—¡Pero mira las cosas que dices! Cada uno es quien es, y tú eres mucho mejor que yo —se arrodilló frente a ella y le corrió el cabello del rostro con dulzura—. Jamás quieras ser alguien que no eres, tú eres tú, y yo soy yo, y tu padre es tu padre. Podemos mejorar y crecer y aprender, pero no podemos intentar ser alguien que no somos. ¿Soy clara?

Asintió, mirándola fijamente, seria.

—¡Pero tú sabes hacer tantas cosas! Cocinas pancakes sin receta y te salen riquísimos, escribes libros y eres famosa porque a todos les gustan, siempre hueles a fresa… —enumeró con sus pequeños dedos, su madre sonreía— ¡Haces chocolatada sin _grumitos_! Y tu letra en cursiva es perfecta. Nunca me van a salir esas cosas a mí.

Bella rió.

—¡Claro que sí! Tienes ocho años. Ven, te voy a mostrar algo.

La guió hasta la oficina de Edward, tomó un papel y un bolígrafo y se sentó en el suelo, con la niña entre sus piernas.

—Mira esto —dibujó una línea recta a través del papel. Marcó el extremo izquierdo con un "1" y el extremo derecho con un "100" —. Podemos suponer que la vida de un ser humano dura cien años, ¿cierto?

—¿Tanto?

—A veces más, si te conservas sano —sonrió. Dibujó un "8" a unos centímetros del "1" —¿Ves esto? —la pequeña asintió— Bueno, ésta es tu edad. ¿Ves lo poco que has vivido? ¿Y lo _muuuuuuuuucho_ que te falta por vivir? ¿No crees que, con todos estos años —señaló el tramo que iba desde el "8" al "100" — que te quedan, puedes aprender miles de cosas fantásticas?

—¡Oh! —se sorprendió Renesmee— Eso es mucho tiempo… ¿crees que podré hacer el chocolate con leche sin _grumitos_ para entonces? —se entusiasmó.

Bella rió y le besó la cabeza.

—Creo que podrás hacer mucho más que eso.

La pequeña se paró de un salto y abrazó a Bella.

—Eres la mejor mamá del mundo, no necesitas ser una princesa para eso.

Bella sonrió, llorosa y le susurró:

—Y tú eres lo mejor que pude haber hecho en toda mi vida, tampoco necesité ser una princesa para ello.

* * *

**Hola chicaaas/os :) Espero que les haya gustado, en serio. Gracias infinitas por leer. Si alguna/o me quiere dejar un lindo review diciendo que les gustó, o diciendo que cambie todo, o que deje de escribir porque soy terrible, se los agradecería mucho :D**  
**Cuídense mucho, **

**Caroline**


End file.
